


Magical Blue

by thesoldierwithredstar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Deaf Clint, Deaf Clint Barton, Hawkeye - Freeform, Lawyers, M/M, Marvel Universe, Suits, Winterhawk Week, assistant kate, au lawyers, ceo bucky, lawyer bucky, lawyer clint, one armed bucky, winter soldier - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoldierwithredstar/pseuds/thesoldierwithredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>check the tags for a short summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Blue

“Morning, Kate”

Bucky was smiling and standing still in front of Clint’s assistant’s desk, his black and not-so-long hair in a little ponytail behind his ears, while he was holding a new client’s file, his black suit fit perfectly to his body.

“Morning, Mr. Barnes” The blue eyed brunette young girl smiled up at him from her place, waiting for him to tell the reason for him coming downstairs from his floor.

“Is he in his room?” He asked tilting his head to his right, pointing to the wooden door that opens to a large office.

“Yeah, would you like me to let him know you’re here?”

“Please” he nodded, and waited patiently as the purple dressed girl talked Clint through the black office phone. “He’s waiting for you”

“Thank you” he said smiling softly, and headed to the blonde’s office.

“Good Morning” Bucky said walking in, closed the door behind himself.

“Morning, James” Clint smiled and got up, kindly pointing the leather couch for him to sit. “What brings you here?” he smirked following him to the black leather armchairs that were placed across from each other, either side of the black couch. Taking the the glass coffee table between them they sat down facing each other.

“I always come here” Bucky smirked,shrugged as he lied.

“Yeah, yeah. “Clint smiled widely, knowing his CEO was busy to take a walk on his floor, although Clint was just one floor down from him. “How bad?” he asked looking at the file he’d been holding.

He got used to Bucky to come to visit him sometimes, to see if his friend was okay, and adjusted to people, after the accident, but a file hardly acompanied him during those little visits, only when even he needed an advice.

Bucky held up the gray file in his hand, then slid it on the smooth glass,knowing Clint wouldnt have any promblems about catching it. “Not so bright” he sighed.

Frowning, Clint took a look at the file, while Bucky was telling him the story about an oil company’s CEO’s  accusation.

“Okay, this looks bad” Clint murmured and looked at him. “Do you want an honest opinion?”

“Shoot” he sat back, crossing his legs.

“I think we shouldnt defend him. I dont trust Rumlow, call it prejudice if you want, but—“

“He’s an old friend of mine. I trust him. He wouldnt do that, I mean they dont have evidence, or fingerprints on the guns to prove he helped them” he explained waving his hand through the air.

Clint just narrowed his eyes and stared at him, knowing how stupid his boss sounded.

“I owe him” he said after a long pause.

Clint just nodded, went back to examine the details. “I have a meeting in ten minutes, we can discuss afternoon?”

“I have a financial meeting with Stark, I cant delay it,and we need to write our defense today” he sighed, then smiled “Lunch?”

“Hm?” Clint lifted his head and looked at him.

“At one clock, we can discuss it at lunch” he said looking through the big windows that were about half of the room, watched the city view.

“Yeah,sure, I think I’ll be out by then”

“Good” Bucky smiled and got up, “see you at the lobby then”

“See you at the lobby” Smiling at his good looking boss-friend, Clint bowed slightly, and got up with him, before he walked out of the room.

 

Clint’s been pouting in front of a mirror, looking at himself and struggling with his tie in the restroom. Why did he bring the mug to his mouth that fast? He shouldve learned not to show his anger to his acts, or his expensive purple ties were going to keep getting dirty. He groaned,as the dirt didnt go away from the dark purple tie he chose to wear with his light grey suit. He wanted to look nice, since the image was a part of their job to get respect from other people. Why did it matter though? They were just going to talk business, not going to criticize other people as their potential clients. He just wanted to look good to them, to _him_.

He closed his eyes, untied the knot and pulled it from around his neck aggresively, tossed it into a trash can. He couldve been okay without one, he shouldve been. 

His phone rang, and he saw it was 1.05 pm, “Shit...” he hissed. He kept his voice calm as he picked it up “Hey, I’ll be there in a second, sorry”

“ _It’s okay, I’ll be near the door_ ”

“Okay”

Sheepishly, Clint walked to the door, smiled at him, before they walked a few blocks to a fancy restaurant.

They talked about the loopholes Bucky found, and the lack of evidence against Brock. Clint prepared a draft of the defense in his head, and offered him to write it himself, since Bucky was going to be busy with the annoying meeting with Stark.

There was a little pause, when Bucky hesitated to ask how he was doing.

Clint was clever enough to get that just with a glance.

“What’s it?”

He lifted his head from his steak, and looked at him. “Just… Are you okay? I mean I know it’s been a while since the…accident or whatever, but we’ve never talked about it as in a serious way” he reached to his glass of wine with his left hand, an old habit, then quickly switched the arm.

“Yeah, I mean, why wouldnt I? I can hear again, and I’m seeing a psychologist, so I’m okay” he put on an unconvincing smile,with a nod that dropped his gaze.

Bucky nodded.

Clint put his fork and knife in his plate and looked at him, slightly leaning over the table. “ How are you?” he said quietly, “You’ve never talked about it either. I mean yeah you’re my boss, but also you’re my friend”

Bucky nodded smiling politely “I appreciate it” he tried to reach the salt that was on the left side of the table, switched arms again with a quiet sigh.” Just getting used to it, takes time” he shrugged, one of his shoulders went upper with the lack of heaviness underneath it.

Clint thought if it’d be too much, but decided to screw it. He reached and held his hand, didnt say anything, just gently squeezed his one and only hand for a second to show his support.

Bucky sighed looking down at his plate, swallowed to get rid of the feeling of a knot in his throat.

He made a thin line his lips, and smiled sadly, pulled his hand to wipe his mouth. “Anyway,how is Bobbi?”

Clint raised his brows with an huff, and shook his head. “We got divorced”

“What? When?” he asked calmly

“Yeah… Two months ago? Or three? I dont know” he acted like he didnt count it.

“I’m sorry” Bucky said slightly pulling back, as one of the waitresses came to take his plate.

“Yeah, it’s okay, I’m okay” he shrugged, took a swig from his red wine.

Bucky felt sorry for his friend, more than he should actually, although a part of him got happy out of the blue.

“Remember the day you applied for the assistant position?” he smiled.

Clint chuckled “Yeah, yeah I do. Man, I was a total mess that day”

“Oh you were. All those amateur speaks and simple convincing methods you used…” Bucky laughed shaking his head.

“I thought they really worked!” He admitted with a laugh

“Yeah,well,you tried” Bucky gave him a mischevious grin and leaned over the table, which made Clint’s heart  pace up slightly.

Bucky pulled back and grabbed his phone,when it interrupted the nice bond between them. He frowned at the screen, “Mr. Stark? ... Is it?! I’m in the building right now, coming up there. Yeah,yeah” he said and hung up quickly. “It’s been 2.30 already?”

Clint checked his phone, “2.40 apparently”

Both of them shared a short look in amusement, since they didnt realize how the time went fly.

Bucky got up, “I have to—“

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing, go” Clint smiled up at him softly, waving his hand through the air for him not to worry about the bill.

“Promise I’ll make it up to you later” he smiled,and walked away.

“ _Yeah…_ ” Clint murmured and sighed, his smile faded once he was out of the sight.


End file.
